barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
What's In A Name?
What's in a Name? is the 36th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids find fun ways to help Chip teach his little sister Linda the letters of the alphabet, including their own alphabet game show and Barney shows how the letters can be used to spell out someone's name. Educational Theme: Letters and Spelling Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #Alphabet Song #I Am Learning to Spell My Name #My Kite #The Alphabet Parade #The N Game #I Put a Smile On #I Love to Read #I Love You Cast *Barney *Hannah *Chip *Linda *Curtis *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Trivia *Stephen wears the same clothes from There Twins Ashley has a Twin, Birthday Ole and Cousins. And a short hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from What Experiment Does Blue Wants to Try!. And a little long hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Goldilocks and the Three Bears. And a short hair. *Curtis wears and the same clothes from and Blue is Frustrated and It's Time for Heading Off. And a short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Who Took the Cookies. And a long hair. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Stephen Gets Lots". *The Barney costume used in this episode was alo seen in "Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "A Different Kinds of Homes In The World". Clip from What's In A Name? #Barney Theme Song (A Little Big Day!'s version) (Clip from What's In A Name? and Audio from A Little Big Day!) #Play Baseball (Clip From What’s in A Name? and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Who's Who At The Zoo?'s version) (Clip from What's In A Name? and Audio from Who's Who At The Zoo?) #Barney comes to play (The Magic Lamp!) (Clip from What's In A Name? and Audio from The Magic Lamp!) #Barney Says Segment (What's in a Name?) ( #And remember, I Love You! (To Catch a Theif's version) (Clip from What's In A Name? and Audio from To Catch a Theif!) #Barney End Credits (Sweeter Than Candy's version) (Clip from What's In A Name? and Audio from Sweeter Than Candy!) Audio from What's In A Name? #Barney Theme Song (What's in a Name?'s version) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from What's in a Name?) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney comes to play (What's In A Name?) (Clip from Who's Who At The Zoo? and Audio from What's In A Name?) #Barney Says Segment (What's in a Name?) ( #And remember, I Love You! (What's In A Name?'s version) (Clip from Lights! Camera! Action! and Audio from What's In A Name?) #Barney End Credits (What's In A Name?'s version) (Clip from A World of Friends! and Audio from What's In A Name?) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation